ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Breaking
When the clock strikes midnight, Reia suddenly remembered the Fairy Godmother's words. Reia: Oh no... Midnight! Kiva: We need to go! - The gang take Ella to the carriage and they ran back to Ella's home. Along the way, the carriage is starting to deform. Kiva: Hurry, it's deforming! Reia: I got this! - Reia used her power pole to push the carriage very far as it collapse and Ella got out of the wrackage with one of the slippers at hand. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Oh no.. I may have overdone it a little.. Aqua: The important matter is she back home safe. Kiva: I agree. It's not your fault, Reia. Reia: I understand. I'll heed your advice. Kiva: Thanks. - As the gang decided to rest for the night, Reia keeps thinking. Kiva: You okay, Reia? Reia: Yeah, I was thinking. Kiva: Thinking of what? Reia: Ah, well... I wonder if I did anything wrong when I entered your past..? Kiva: No, you didn't. Reia: You sure? Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure. Reia: How can you tell? Kiva: Remember the stab wound that I got when I was in the street collecting money? Reia: Yeah, you did tell me that. Kiva: I still got the scar on my stomach. - When she showed the scar the second time, it was revealed that it was gone. Kiva: What the heck!? Reia: Oh! That's right.. Kiva: Reia, you fixed it. Reia: Is that bad..? Kiva: Um, a little bit.. Reia: Oh... I may have overdone it, even though I tried to--- Kiva: I know. Reia: I shouldn't cry at a time like this, but I know it's a mistake to enter your past.. But what else am I supposed to do?? Kiva: *hugs Reia* Reia: Kiva.. I.. Kiva: No need to say sorry. Reia: But because of me, you.. Kiva: Thank you.. - Upon realizing, Reia toss her problems aside. Reia: Yeah. You're welcome. Kiva: Besides, that scar was annoying. Reia: I can tell. Anyway, it's been a long night. We should get some rest. Kiva: Okay. - As Kiva falls asleep, a memory of her past came back as the screen turns into a flashback. Skipper was reading the important letter. Private: Well? Skipper: Looks like someone has got some hidden potential.. Kiva: It's from-- Skipper: Whoa! Easy, missy. You'll understand when you are older. Private: Skipper! Skipper: What?? Kiva: I don't mind waiting. - Rico was getting confused. Skipper: I know it's been a very long night, so we'll let you stay with us for a while until you can stand on your own two feet. Kiva: Okay, Skipper. - Rico cough up a sleeping bag for Kiva. Skipper: Go ahead and get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll see what you can do. Kiva: Okay, good night. - As Kiva falls asleep, Skipper and the crew talk a few things over. Private: You mean she's a Keyblade wielder? Skipper: At least, that's what the letter said. - Suddenly, Kiva was talking in her sleep. Kiva: Burgaler... Private: Is she still thinking about the accident? Kiva: Mommy... Daddy... Private: Aww.... Poor kid.... Kiva: *tears coming out* - In her sleep, Kiva remembers a little tune Reia sang to her. Skipper looked at the letter again. Skipper: "P.S. I sang 'I See The Light' to Kiva, because it will gave her courage to fight for her parents and her friends". Kiva: Having hard time to sleep. Private: Oh, oh!! Can I sing a song, Skipper? Skipper: No way, Private! Kiva, right? We understand that you are having trouble sleeping. So, we.. Uhh.. Private: We found a tune on the letter you gave us. Kiva: Will it help me sleep? Private: Well, I think-- - Suddenly, a recorder was dropped into the penguins' lair. Skipper: A recorder? - Kowalski played it and it plays the tune they are looking for. Kowalski: That's just what we need. Kiva: Very..*yawns*..catchy.. Private: It's working! - Kiva falls back to sleep and the penguins can rest as well. The flashback ends, returned to the present day. Kiva suddenly woke up and sees Reia crying on her own. Reia: I don't understand.. After everything I've done, maybe.. Maybe it's all for nothing. Kiva: Shh.. There, there.. Reia, I'm here. Reia: Oh, Kiva. I was having a bad memory. Kiva: I know. If you need to cry, I.. I'm here to comfort you. *spreads her arms for a hug* - Reia lets Kiva comfort her for a little while. Reia: These harsh memories of my past.. I just..want to let the pain stop.. Kiva: Shh.. I know, Reia.. I know. You want me to sing a song for you? Reia: Y--Yeah.. How does it go? Kiva: It goes like this.. - Kiva sang the same words she heard to make her fall sleep long ago. Some time later, Terra joined in and calmed Reia down together. Reia: I.. Thank you..so much.. Kiva: You're welcome, Reia. - Terra goes back to his post as the night watch. Before Reia can fall asleep, Kiva decided to tell her something important. Kiva: Reia? Reia: *yawns* What's going on? Kiva: I want to tell you something important. - Reia holds Kiva's hand. Reia: I'm all ears, sis. Kiva: Well.. I was..thinking.. Reia: You'll never be afraid to do or say what is right. Kiva: Alright...Reia... Reia: Come on, don't leave me hanging all night. Kiva: I know Terra is my boyfriend, but I'm worried that he'll break up with me in the future. Reia: Oh.. Well, I can still sense your love in his heart. That will never change. Kiva: How can you tell, Reia? Reia: Can you feel his love in your heart? Kiva: Yes. Reia: This proofs you two loved each other. Kiva: Yeah, I just wish Terra and I can take our love to the next level. Reia: How bold! You mean you two are planning to get married?? Kiva: Well... Reia: Oh.. It's okay not to tell me. I can understand that. Kiva: Well, I guess you can say that. Me and Terra have been dating for a long time. Reia: So that's why you wish to take the next step.. For example, the captain and Sasha grew their bond of love within one year and get themselves married upon the second. Kiva: Ah, so I need to tell Terra I want to take our love to the next level. Reia: To be clear, honestly, you may wish to explain a bit better to get his attention. Kiva: Oh, alright. Reia: *yawns* Want my advice? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Let Terra tell you how he really feels for you. You might do the same to him. All you need is the right moment to ask him. Asking him too early or too late, then it might become too awkward. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: Sure. It's getting late. I better get some sleep right away. Kiva: Okay. Night, Reia. - Reia quickly falls asleep shortly after and Kiva looks at Terra. Suddenly, she can hear Reia in her sleep. Reia: Heart...decide... Kiva: "Let your heart decide".. - Smiling at Reia, for knowing and doing the right thing for her. Kiva stood up and knows what to do. Kiva: I know what to do. Thank you, Reia. - Kiva decided to talk to Terra, who stands as his post for the rest of the night. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey. Has Reia's pain stopped? Kiva: Yes. Terra: Good. You know, that's the second time Reia has to suffer from her past. If this keeps up, she'll succumb to the darkness. Tomorrow, I'll talk to her. Kiva: Alright, thanks. Listen, there's something I wanna ask you. Terra: What is it? Kiva: How do you really feel for me? Terra: That's a tough decision to make, but...I want to keep the promise you made to me. You're kind, strong..loved in the way I never thought you are going to be. Since we came this far, I finally understood. Avenging your parents is the main mission we got and that is what are we going to do. But, not here.. Kiva: I know. Do you also think that someday you and I will get married?? Terra: Maybe someday. If the proposal is official tonight, Zemo will be after the both of us. Kiva: Alright, my love. - Terra hands over a small box to Kiva. Terra: Keep it. Kiva: Okay, what's in the small box? Terra: It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Hang on to it, okay? ..There are many memories of us together..and I'm happy that you are on my side. Kiva: Me too, my love. - Kiva goes back to Reia and rest with her. The next morning broke out as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes